finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cecil Harvey/Brave Exvius
|gender=Male |type=playable |job=Paladin (Cecil) Dark Knight (Dark Knight Cecil) |weapon= |armor= |limitbreak=3-6★: Holy Guard » Moonlight Veil » Moon's Protection » Sacred Guard (Cecil) 5-7★: Shadowbringer (Dark Knight Cecil) }} Cecil is a summonable vision and optional playable character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. He serves as a character representative from Final Fantasy IV, and currently has two different variants: "Cecil" and "Dark Knight Cecil". Cecil Cecil is a 3-6★ Rare Summon, whose roles are Tanking and Healing. His job is listed as Paladin. Originally a max. 5★ unit, Cecil received his awakening during the event The Giant of Babel. He has a +50% innate resistance to the Light element, but no innate protection against status ailments. He has a Trust Master reward: the Light-elemental greatsword Excalibur, with an Attack Power of 120. His awakening materials are the following: * 4★: Beast Meat x25, Esper Cryst x15, Litrock x10, Heaven's Ash x5, Sacred Crystal x5 * 5★: Litrock x20, Heaven's Ash x10, Sacred Crystal x10, God's Reliquary x5, Holy Crystal x5 * 6★: Faeries' Writ x20, Prismatic Horn x10, Calamity Gem x10, Calamity Writ x5, Divine Crystal x5 Stats Cecil's stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Depending on his rarity, Cecil has two (3-4★), three (5★) or four (6★) ability slots. He also has affinity to White Magic (Lvl 5-7) and Green Magic (4-6). ;Ability Awakening Cecil has three abilities that can be enhanced: Focus, Holy Light and Saintly Wall. ;Limit Burst Cecil's Limit Burst is support-type ability. Upon usage, it enables him to increase the party's stats for three turns: it boosts all allies' DEF and SPR (" }}", " }}", " }}"), and adds ATK (" }}"). How much the stats increase will depend on Cecil's LB level: Equipment Cecil can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, greatswords, katanas, axes and spears. He can equip the following armor types: light shields, heavy shields, helms, clothes, light armor and heavy armor. He can equip accessories. Gallery FFBE 129 Cecil.png|No. 129 Cecil (3★). FFBE 130 Cecil.png|No. 130 Cecil (4★). FFBE 131 Cecil.png|No. 131 Cecil (5★). FFBE 299 Cecil.png|No. 299 Cecil (6★). FFBE Cecil animation.gif| FFBE Cecil animation2.gif| FFBE Cecil animation3.gif| FFBE Cecil animation4.gif| FFBE Cecil animation5.gif| FFBE Cecil animation6.gif| FFBE Cecil animation7.gif| FFBE Cecil animation8.gif| FFBE Cecil animation9.gif| FFBE Holy Guard.gif|Holy Guard limit burst. FFBE Moonlight Veil.gif|Moonlight Veil limit burst. FFBE Moon's Protection.gif|Moon's Protection limit burst. FFBE Sacred Guard.gif|Sacred Guard limit burst. Dark Knight Cecil Dark Knight Cecil is a 5-7★ Rare Summon that has been available for summoning since the event The Giant of Babel (which originally ran in October 2016). His job is listed as Dark Knight, and his role is Physical Damage. He has a +50% innate resistance to the Dark element, but no innate protection against status ailments. He has a Trust Master reward: the Dark-elemental greatsword Deathbringer, with an Attack Power of 120 and the added passive Man-Eater. His Super Trust Master reward is the Dark Sword Technique ability materia. Her awakening materials are the following: Calamity Writ x20, Calamity Gem x10, Prismatic Horn x10, Faeries' Writ x5, Divine Crystal x5 Stats Dark Knight Cecil's stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Dark Knight Cecil has four ability slots, but no magic affinity. His passive "Sikkoku" gives him an additional +50% resistance to the Dark which, along with his innate resistance, brings it to +100% resist. ; Ability Awakening Dark Knight Cecil has three abilities that can be enhanced: Shikkoku, Soul Eater and Dark Cannon. ;Limit Burst Shadowbringer is Dark Knight Cecil's Limit Burst. A damage-type ability, Cecil does a 1-hit attack that deals Dark-elemental physical damage to all enemies, with Cecil sacrificing 20% of his health. The damage modifier will depend on Dark Knight Cecil's LB level: Equipment Dark Knight Cecil can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, greatswords, katanas and spears. He can equip the following armor types: light shields, heavy shields, helms, light armor and heavy armor. He can equip accessories. Gallery FFBE 294 Dark Knight Cecil.png|No. 294 Dark Knight Cecil (5★). FFBE 295 Dark Knight Cecil.png|No. 295 Dark Knight Cecil (6★). FFBE 972 Dark Knight Cecil.png|No. 972 Dark Knight Cecil (7★). FFBE Dark Knight Cecil animation.gif| FFBE Dark Knight Cecil animation2.gif| FFBE Dark Knight Cecil animation3.gif| FFBE Dark Knight Cecil animation4.gif| FFBE Dark Knight Cecil animation5.gif| FFBE Dark Knight Cecil animation6.gif| FFBE Dark Knight Cecil animation7.gif| FFBE Dark Knight Cecil animation8.gif| FFBE Dark Knight Cecil animation9.gif| Trivia *In Cecil's 6★ victory animation, the Twin Moons can be seen. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius